


Too Short To Even Be Bites?

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen, magical sheriff stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proof that I have no life. Short little bites that I probably won't finish but the writing bug bit me and said yes. I've seen one episode of Teen Wolf and it was maybe during the thing with the Alpha pack... Yeah no life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bite One

**Author's Note:**

> Might be talked into writing more but doubt it.
> 
> This one started cause I've read a lot of fic's where Stiles Mum has the power and hs=is da doesn't and I was like why not both of them only the da doesn't realize it?

There is a legend passed down through the covens. Of two witches who fell in love, who settled down with wolves. Where the man carried the child instead of the woman, who was frail yet strong and would not have made it through the birthing. The wolves loved the witches and the witches loved the wolves. But the wolves weren’t really wolves and there were Hunters after them. The witches child grew up with the wolves, howled at the moon with them, ran with them became Pack. Things were good but all good things come to an end. This one ended with fire. They caught the mother witch and burned her, the child forced to watch as she burned and the male witch was drowned. The wolves tried to help but there were too many Hunters. The pack fell and before the little one lost his life he called out to the woods begging for help, begging for another chance. And the heart of the forest heard, though it goes by a different name now. Magic pulsed out and it granted the small child a second chance. He would live, his parents and the wolves would live. He would find a wife, fall in love and he would have a son. Then the cycle would start again and he would lose everything. Because magic isn’t free and the force that answered the young cry has always been a stickler for balance, unless tipped in it’s favor. The one thing the heart of the forest didn’t tell the dying grieving boy was that it would be years before he is reborn and that he would remember nothing. So the fae of the world watched and waited for the Hearts chosen one to be reborn for when he was it would herald the beginning of the supernaturals return to prevalence, they would no longer just be a myth to humans.


	2. Bite Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one on what if both parents had the spark

Stiles knows he’s special and not in the way mommies usually say their children are special. He’s seen his mama make it rain from her fingertips. His mama told him that his daddy is special too but he hasn’t tapped into his specialness just yet and mama doesn’t want him to cause daddy’s specialness will only be awoken by bad things. He doesn’t want his daddy to have to have bad things happen either. Stiles’ specialness though mama says will come with time.


	3. Bite Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more focused on my view of magic. Willow is an OC based kinda on me

Willow glares at the boy in front of him. His leg is bouncing up and down and he’s rambling about the most off topic things. If the boy were here for a social call Willow would be more than happy to ramble with him but the boy is here for tutoring. Tutoring!!! So he glares and he glares and he glares but the boy seems unaffected. There are times that Willow really hates what entertainment community has contributed to the understanding of Magic because most of it is dead wrong. Magic has it’s own mind is almost sentient and reacts differently to everyone. What helps one person can destroy the next. That is what the boy, Stiles, is here to learn about because the Druid he knows knows nothing on how to teach an ADHD child how to do magic. Giving up on glaring Willow wonders if this is how his instructors felt everytime he came in, he’s not ADHD but he was pretty hyper when he ate sweets which was admittedly all the time.

“Stiles,” Willow speaks loudly but not cruelly getting the young Witch’s attention.

“Yeah?”

“There are no Warlocks. Warlocks are just stuck up men who thought the term Witch was too feminine. There is a difference between witch and wizard but I really don’t want to get into it cause I’ll rant or ramble. Now on to magic. We have to be careful because what I can do you might not be able to do. If you can’t do it and try to use it even knowing it isn’t compatible you can corrupt yourself, become an abomination that I will be forced to kill. Are you sure still want to do this?”


	4. Bite Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Stilinski!

The Stilinski's have always been known for getting into trouble. _Always_. It’s said that Stiles’ great-great-great Aunt found a rare and violent group of pixi’s and _befriended_ them. That his great-great Uncle made it his mission to sleep with as many supernatural creatures as he could. Many others did other troublesome things. Something many didn’t know is the Stilinski family were rather magical. In fact before he met his wife Janusz ran with wolves, with werewolves, argued with Druids, riddled with the occasional sphinx, went to the coast to swim with sirens and selkies. Not that Stiles knew this or knew that his father’s real name is Janusz instead of John. Nor did he know those things about his father’s family. No all he knew is the family motto is Stilinski’s always find trouble. So when Stiles finally breaks down and tells his father he’s been running with some Werewolves, that his best friend is one he expects… well a little more than his dad just letting his head fall onto the kitchen table and begin cursing the Stilinski name in Polish. It’s kinda anticlimactic to tell the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles smiles sadly, phone at his ear ringing and ringing and ringing until it goes to voicemail.

'You've reached the voicemail of Scott McCall leave a message at the beep.'

He takes a deep breath forcing his legs to keep moving, for his taxed body to ignore the chill of the air.

"Hey Scott. I know we haven't talked since..." _Since he had been at the wheel of the vehicle that killed your girlfriend_ "Forever but... Jesus Scott I miss you.... I need to talk to ya man."

His breath turns shaky.

"I just got back from the doctor and I got good news and bad. Your going to be an Uncle. Great huh? The bad news? I'm.... I'm dying Scott. I've got enough time to deliver the baby and spend like a month with them.... I know you hate... I don't blame you..."

He's coming up to an intersection so he glances both ways, he doesn't like how he can't see around the bend but it looks clear.

"But man I need you... I fuck man plea......"  
\----------  
Startled the man who had been clenching his hands trying to fight the urge to pick up the phone jumps at the sound of something crashing, of something snapping, of a phone hitting the pavement.


	6. Chapter 6

He can’t breathe, his lungs are constricting and his heart is about to burst out of his chest. Magic,  _ his _ magic courses through his veins like lava down a mountain. Slow and burning, destroying everything in its path. He gasps hoping to draw air into his lungs. It’s not working. This is why the seal wasn’t meant to be broken. He couldn’t control it. He couldn’t handle it. Tears slip down his face as his body spasms. The smell of copper fills the air when he bites down too hard on his lip.  _ I’m going to die _ , he thinks suspended above the floor of his home.  _ I’m going to die like this and not because of some creep with a gun. _ Distantly he hears the door to his home open, hears the scream of his son and then the world goes black. 

 

He wakes some time later to the slow beeping of a heart monitor. Body aching he tries to lift his arm. To his right, there is a low growl.

 

“Don’t you dare. Do you know how much you scared me?” his son demands as he leans over the bed. Words get stuck in his throat. How can he explain what happened? He never told Stiles about the magic flowing through the both of him. Of their history. Stiles reaches out and touches his arm.

 

“Never do that again. I don’t know what you were trying to do but never again.  _ Please _ . I can’t lose you too.”

 

“I’m sorry… Didn’t do it,” he manages to gasp out. Stiles’ eyes narrow but before he can ask questions John closes his eyes.

 

“So tired….”

 

“Sleep dad. I’ll be here.”


End file.
